The present invention is generally related to an analogue-to-digital converter and a method for converting an analogue input signal into a digital information.
In the recent years, digital signal processing has been used in more and more applications. However, many environmental signals are primarily available as analogue quantities. Also, the transmission of information over different types of links often requires treating signals as analogue signals. Consequently, there is a big need for the conversion of an analogue into a digital signal.
Many concepts have been proposed, each of the concepts addressing particular requirements with respect to speed, power consumption, accuracy and costs. However, there is still a demand for improved analogue-to-digital conversion solutions.